That's Okay With Me
by Unquixotic
Summary: Even as she kisses me, I know she'll never feel the same way I feel for her. Though when it all comes down to it, that's okay with me.
1. That's Okay With Me

**That's Okay With Me**

The truth is, I've actually realized long ago that she'll never feel for me the way I feel for her. I know she'll never have the same amount of love for me as I do for her. I know for a fact that she'll never truly _be mine_. And surprisingly... I'm all right with it. See, I know I can't make her love me back, and if I tried, it wouldn't be right. Even if I gave her all the love in the world, I know she won't ever come around to give me a chance. And...

_That's okay with me._

Honestly, I'm not exactly sure why she won't try things with me. In all honesty, it had never really crossed my mind, so I never bothered to ask. Now giving it some thought, there are probably hundreds of reasons why. It could be that I remind her too much of her brother, or I possibly come off as too annoying or obsessive. Or maybe, just maybe, it could be the simple fact that I'm not TK and don't even come close. Yeah, it's most likely the last one, I don't even doubt it's not. But it's no big deal, I'm not trippin' out about it. Because...

_That's okay with me. _

You know, I really shouldn't make assumptions like this. I probably should just straight out ask her why, the answer could be different. Then again, that's very unlikely. I see the way she looks at him, the way she purposely flirts with him in front me. I know it's not to make me jealous, but rather to irritate me. And I'm not going to even lie, sometimes she does take things a little too far and I get a little riled up. I guess me being a little too open about my feelings for her was a mistake on my part. But...

_That's okay with me._

Every now and then, I think about how my love for her will fade and I'll realize it was just a silly infatuation. But I also think about how my feelings might only deepen and it'll be the death of me. Either way, I'm not all that concerned about my fate. Though, there are times when in the back of my mind, she actually does feel something for me. The times when we are alone laying together, how she holds her body so close to mine. The way how she whispers my name and sneaks in light kisses on my lips when she thinks I'm fast asleep. It all gives me a small feeling that she might just love me back. I guess I won't ever really know how she feels about me. Though...

_That's okay with me._

_

* * *

_

**a/n:** I just felt like writing a quick and poorly done fanfic. It really has been a while since I've uploaded something. So, for the whole deal with TBH... honestly, I really don't know what its future is. Chances are, it won't ever happen. Though, if you check me out on fiction press (under the same penname as my FF), you'll probably find a similar story coming out soon. ;D

P.S. This isn't revised at all. This is the raw text. Enjoy my typos. :P


	2. Confusion

**a/n: **Okay, right now I'm going to clear up any misconceptions and confusion this story may have. And no, I am NOT continuing this story, it shall forever remain a oneshot whether you like it that way or not. "That's Okay With Me" wasn't written to be a Daikari or a Takari, despite the fact that it was submitted into the Daisuke/Davis x Hikari/Kari category. The story was written as a spur of the moment thing from an idea off the top of my head. Kari wasn't written to be with anyone officially in this fanfic, so you can view it to be a Daikari or not. Honestly, this story was just an idea based off a song by J. Reyez of the same name. And no, Kari is not a whore, hoe, bitch, player etc. whatever, she is just "lost in love." I don't even think you can call it love, more like infatuation. I mean, the girl is like twelve in the anime, you really think she actually knows what love is?

About the two pairings in general, does it honestly matter which pairing this story is? It's just a fanfic, no one is forcing you to read it. If you see this fic as "unfair" because you see it as a Takari, then that's on you, not me. I am not the one telling you what pairing this is, you the reader are the ones deciding the pairing of this particular story. Also, if you're sick of seeing Takari stories everywhere, then take that hatred and use it to be the drive to write your own fanfics. Though, keep this advice in mind. Decent Daikari and Takari writers can find reasons beyond the digimon and crests, we don't mess with the cliché reasons interpreted from the anime. The reason why we leave the cliches untouched is because we know that they're all just a load of bs.

So, I hope this little author note cleared up any questions/arguments you may have had.


End file.
